The development of virtualization technology has triggered the emergence of cloud services. Over the past several years, an increasing number of service vendors have migrated their traditional information technology (IT) services to the cloud. Due to their flexibility, convenience, and low cost, cloud services have gradually become a high priority for enterprise customers.